


Oh Baby I am a Wreck (When I'm without you)

by kryptikid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, a fic where they don't hate each other? pog, concept amity listens to shitty soundcloud rap, idk how to tag, they both swear a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptikid/pseuds/kryptikid
Summary: Luz is bi and oblivious, kinda. Either way she decides to take Amity out for a rather sapphic outing.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Oh Baby I am a Wreck (When I'm without you)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this is my first ever fic and I haven't written anything somewhat seriously since like 7th grade and I am currently a senior in High School so uh,,, poggers!!! also I might write more,, bc this was really fun teehee. Also please be nice,, anyways hope you enjoy! :P

It's a crisp early morning in the Boiling Isles, the dregs of summer slowly turning into fall. As school started back up for the young witches that reside in the town of Bonesborough. A rather tall, around 5'8-5'9, human girl with tanned skin and curly, messy locks of dark brown hair framing her face steps into the courtyard. The human is wearing a school uniform, with mix-matched colors for sleeves and leggings. Atop her floofy hair is a maroon beanie somehow defying the laws of physics along with most definitely breaking the dress code. She huffs, scanning the crowds of students flooding into the halls of her school, known for being a prestigious school for only the best of the best, Hexside Academy. 

The human scans the crowd, searching for a very special someone for whom she needs to invite over for something very important later on. Her eyes flicker to see a wild mane of teal hair and she stops in her tracks, before quickly jogging up to the significantly shorter girl and wrapping her in a bone-crushing embrace. "AMITY!! oh my GOD, I didn't think you'd come back after what happened last term! How did you escape Principal Bump?" the aforementioned Amity's face reddened and lightly pushed the taller girl away, chuckling slightly "Luz, titan don’t scare me like that, also do you think I'd get expelled that easily? I am a Blight after all." She puffs out her chest slightly at the last part, and she quickly strides up to the school then turns on her heel to wait for Luz who quickly catches up to her. 

Slinging her arm around the witch's shoulders, she leans down murmuring "But really, how did you get out? Didn't they have to replace half of the cafeteria?" suddenly Luz looks like an idea struck her and let out an offending gasp "Amity Blight did you pay them off!? I forgot that your family is loaded!" Amity simply groaned in response and shoved the human off playfully, rolling her eyes "Why are you such a dunce? Like I said, as a Blight, I have my ways." Luz looks down towards the miniature Blight, the way their hands kept brushing against each other and how everything about her is tiny, including her hands. A thought flashes across her mind, a very… strange thought of holding hands with the witch. Luz flushes, fixing her gaze towards the school, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm in the crisp cool breeze.

As they walk inside Luz checks Amity up and down properly for the first time since last term. The girl stands at about 4’11 in a Hexside uniform similar to hers, a black cowl draped over her shoulders with a hood along with a simple grey tunic that has a belt tightened across her waist. The only differences being the purple leggings and sleeves. Smirking Luz wondered aloud "Huh, I don't remember you being such a shortie, did the twins shrink ya or something? I don't remember you being hobbit-sized." the teal haired witch squeaks as Luz then suddenly leans on her, laying her head atop of Amity's. As soon as Amity opened her mouth to reply, the bell quite literally screeched signaling that class had in fact started and that they were both incredibly late.

Amity pushes Luz off, staring at her briefly then without a word scurries off to class, leaving Luz behind in the dust. Sighing, she trudges towards her class, thinking about what happened between them, wondering if the faint dusting of red on Amity’s cheeks and ears was a part of her imagination.

The day whizzes by, sharing classes with her friends Willow and Gus until lunch rolled around. Still thinking about the cursed hand holding thought she had earlier and groans as she walks towards the lunchroom. Music blasting in the Latina’s ears are some indie tunes she pirated a while back when she lived in the human world. Luz sighs, taking out the earbuds and glances around the room, searching for her lunch table until she spots a familiar tuft of greenish hair. Suddenly remembering the whole reason she wanted to talk to Amity today. The human saunters up to the teal haired witch, then dramatically plops herself onto her lap and leans back, nearly toppling the poor witchling over.

"Hey there Blight, whatcha doing?" Luz practically purrs, tilting her head closer towards the smaller girl and she could've sworn that the Blight's face turned redder and redder by the moment, "H-hey Luz" she mutters before trying to slide the Latina off her, clearing her throat "So uh, why aren't you with your loser brigade??? Did they get tired of you?? Is that why you're here? And not with them, uh, losering it up?!" The witch coughed. Luz shook her head and being the dumbass she is, rested her head on Amity's shoulder "Nope!" she pops the p rather crassly but continues on "Just wanted to ask something, ya know? Anyways are you free after school today?" Amity shakes her head, "Well!" Luz claps her hands, "Looks like I can finally show you my special surprise!" She drawls, causing the witch to flush. Catching onto this blush Luz stutters "Wait! Nothing like that it's just, come to the Owl House after school. Okay?" After that she promptly stood up and walked away, scratching her head.

Later that day Luz just straight chills on the lawn in front of the infamous Owl House, messing with the little light glyphs causing the whole yard to be filled with hundreds of glowing orbs varying in size. Seeming to have changed out of her uniform she sports a roomy black and red hoodie with ripped dark grey jeans that has multiple chains clipped on along with signature black converse. She glances to the side where a rather large mysterious tarp is covering an unknown item, significantly bigger than Luz. Suddenly out of nowhere the owl tube also known as Hooty shoots out, screeching “FRIEND!!! I FOUND A FRIEND!” and later then yelps as a burst of flame goes over his head. Cowering backwards he retracts back into the door hissing at the wild maned witch.

Brushing off some singed feathers, the witch growls lighting up more flames in her palm, aiming for the door. Luz, realizing what Amity is about to do, quickly jumps to her feet and crashes into her, knocking the tiny witch into a bush. Groaning, the tanner girl stands up, rubs her head “What was that for, Amity?” she grumbles. Amity quickly stands up, not wanting to be in a rather compromising position with the taller girl. "Why did you have to attack poor old Hooty? Like yea he's annoying as hell but that was uncalled for."

“Tell your bird demon to fuck off then!! The bird thing tried to wrap its little gross slithery body around mine! Me! A Blight for titan's sake!" she barks, glaring at Hooty with so much malice she could cause someone to burst into flames and knowing Amity she probably would. "Language young one! You could really afford to wash out your mouth with soap huh?" Luz grumbles “Also please don’t try to murder Hooty, pretty please princess??" looking at the teal-haired girl with pleading eyes, whose face was bright red. Luz felt her own face heating up then promptly snaps out of it, brightening up when she realizes she still had her surprise “Wait, Blight, follow me let me show you something rather ~saucy~” as the human walks away, winking towards Amity's direction. The witch had to speed walk to catch up with Luz, the human girl almost being a full 10 inches taller than her without her platform boots.

Luz stops in front of the tarp, waiting for Amity to catch up with her short little legs and giggles to herself before shouting "HEY BLIGHT HURRY UP!!" Which causes Amity to promptly smack her arm once she gets there, "Shut up you dork!" Amity chuckles.

The taller girl glances down once more at Amity before tearing off the tarp, making a little ~ta-da~ sound as Blight just sits there looking utterly confused.

"Wh-what is this?" She splutters

"It's a car you dingus! Wait I guess they don't have those here," Luz sheepishly smiles before opening the car door "I've been working on this ever since Eda dragged it through the portal, so I can drive my friends around." Amity just looks at her, even more confused than before, and blinks slowly, "Huh?" 

Luz hops into the car and patted the seat next to her "Don't ask just come here, oh also you go to the opposite side from me-" it was too late, Luz soon found out, as Amity crawls across Luz's lap and unceremoniously plops down, leaning back into the seat. Staring at the girl in complete shock she turns and grips the wheel.

"Ok seatbelts everybody!" The Latina calls half-heartedly before buckling herself in and turns over to help Amity who shifts uncomfortably as she tries to reach over her. The witch’s ears and cheeks tinting to a burning red before turning away and just lets Luz clip her in and only relaxes when she pulls away. Putting the key into the ignition and turning, the engine of the car roars to life and sputters a little before developing into a steady hum, Luz sighs “Whew that went well, also I haven’t driven a car in months so uhhh hold tight!” Before she steps on the gas and the car jerks forward, and soon turns into a steady pace of Luz swerving to avoid trees and Amity holding on for dear life.

Soon the trees thin out and all that's left is pure silence until Luz pipes up “Hey uhh Amity, feel free to turn on some tunes on my phone, the password is 5622" it goes quiet again, Amity tapping away at her phone until god awful Soundcloud rap music blasts from the speakers of the car. Upon hearing ppcocaine being played in the secret sanctity that is Luz’s car she slams on the breaks, jerking Amity forward before turning around “Blight, hand over the phone you’ve lost aux cord privileges.” Then snatches the phone, from the witch grumbling about "terrible taste, jesus" before turning on some real, good music. Such as Mother Mother, Weezer, and Arctic Monkeys.

They rode in silence, Amity sulking in the corner because her music got so rudely shut off, and Luz full-on vibing to various indie tracks from her playlist. Soon they arrived at their destination, a field full of flowers that glowed in the setting sun, growing more luminous as the moon rose. The teal haired girl turns to the other girl, looking up at her “So is this where you wanted to take me? It’s... it’s beautiful, she murmurs, before turning a violent shade of red and looking away then sitting down. The witch then signals for Luz to sit down who happily obliges, staring at her briefly then looking straight up at the rising moon.

Suddenly gaining confidence, she scoots over towards Amity and lays back in the Moonflower field, propping her arms behind head, looking at Amity in the slowly rising moonlight. They sat there for a while, chatting and joking around, Amity at one point almost huddled up completely against the lanky human. After what seems like minutes soon turns into hours, the moon hangs high in the sky and paints the fields in its cold light. Amity was curled up against Luz’s lap and at some point snagged the black and red hoodie she was wearing earlier, purring contently as the human scratched the base of her ear.

“Awww is that you purring, Amity?? Or should I say Amikitty?” chuckling to herself, Luz looked down as Amity glared, muttering something that sounded a lot like a "shut up" before sighing absent-mindedly. She leans more into the tan girl’s hand, rubbing her cheek against it. Luz stares down open-mouthed at how affectionate the witch was being for once. The moonlight illuminating her sharp features. Amplifying her sharp cheekbones, the slight bump on the bridge of her nose. Her usual tied up wild mane of hair was currently hanging loose, lying limply over the Latina's legs. Along with her long, pointy ears that always seem to twitch at the slightest touch and how expressive they are. As she brushes the hair out of her face, amber eyes stare up into hers and she swallows hard.

Why is she so PRETTY!?!?! before realization hit Luz like a truck

Well. Fuck. God damn I am an idiot. The human thought

This most certainly will turn into a problem.


End file.
